Kwan, you owe me twenty bucks!
by getfuzzyfan04
Summary: Rated for mild sexual content. Basically just some DannySam Valentine's Day fluff for you! No flames on the reviews! Flames will be used to warm my toes because they're cold.


AN: Wahoo! A quick valentine's day fic! Aren't you excited! It's just a two, possibly three chapter thing. All the chapters will be up by V-day!

Ages:

Danny: 16

Sam: 16

Tucker: 16

Jazz: 18

Danny's point of view…

"Jazz, I can't believe I'm saying this. I need your help." I skidded across the wooden hallway floor in front of Jazz's room in my socks.

"With what? Valentine's day?" She looked up from her yoga pose.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I slid inside. "Woah, your floor is slippery!"

"I know. I actually mop it and keep it clean. Anyways, what kind of help do you need?" She wound herself out of her pose and sat on her perfectly made bed.

"I want to get a girl to know that I like her back." I flopped down on a pink, fuzzy bean bag chair in the corner of her room.

"Let me guess…Sam?" She grinned. I rolled my eyes. Does everyone know _except_ Sam that I like her?

"Yes. Well, Tucker told me she said that she liked me. And Tucker knows that I like her even though I haven't told him. So I want to let Sam know on Valentine's Day. "

"Okay…but why did Sam tell Tucker? He can barely keep secrets." Jazz inspected her nails carefully.

"I know…it doesn't make sense to me. But I want to do something really special for her…something that she won't forget…"

"Aw! That's so cute! You're so grown up!" She squealed. I sighed and glared at her. "Okay. First…you might want to get her some stuff…like candy, flowers, and a bracelet or something…"

"Where do I get that stuff?" I asked.

"Use your brain, Danny. The mall. But then, give it to her in a secret way…kind of like a secret admirer. At the end of the school day, you leave a note in her locker telling her to meet you in the parking lot or something. Then it's magic. You two make-out, then you date, then you get married and have many children." She shrugged.

"There's one fatal error in your plan…" I started to say.

"No! I'm not wrong!" Her left eye twitched.

"Um…well, I can't do that stuff alone. Can you help me shop and stuff?"

"Oh, sure. Let's hurry before it gets late; I have a date tonight." She stood up and walked across the room to her closet.

"_You_ have a date! How is that possible? Even I never have had a date on a Saturday night!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks Danny. You're saying that I can't get a date, showing your jealousy and immaturity towards the female gender. If you have those, you won't be able to sweep Sam off her feet. Now get out, I have to change. And you should change too, I can't go around the mall with you in your boxers." She pushed me out of the door and shut it.

"What's wrong with these? Zelda kicks ass!" I looked at my "Triforce" boxers that I was wearing.

"Um…no. Just put on some jeans and a sweatshirt and let's get going." Jazz poked her head out of her room and stepped out, fully dressed in jeans and a hooded sweatshirt reading 'Harvard', which is where she got in early decision.

"Okay, I'm going…" I slid across the hall to my room and slipped on some jeans and a Zelda hoodie. Once I had emerged from my room, I grabbed my keys from the hallway hook. "I'm driving!"

"No, you're not! That bucket car of yours will explode any minute!" She grabbed her keys to her fancy Lexus she won in a mall contest. "We're taking mine. It's a whole lot cleaner. Speaking of which, I need to clean _your_ car sometime soon. It's a hole."

"It's not a hole…it's just…comfortable…with some messy-ness about it." I grinned and locked the front door behind us.

"Um, Danny, it looks like an explosion went of in there." She pressed a button and the car unlocked.

"Well it's not my fault I'm not anal about cleaning." I sat down in the passenger seat as Jazz sat in the driver's.

"Whatever…" She turned on the car and we drove off. The mall is really close, so we didn't really talk all that much.

Once we got there, we started inside the chocolate store.

"Since Sam is an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegitarian, we have to be careful. I don't know all about it, so pick out I guess…a big box of chocolate is best. Girls like chocolate…Chocolate shows that you like them better than flowers." Jazz stated.

"Okay…she likes caramel…I guess these will do…" I picked up a HUGE box of chocolate with caramel in the middle of them with a small teddy bear attached.

"Great…did you bring cash?" She followed me up to the cash register.

"Yeah…but all I have is my Christmas money from Aunt Paula and my debit card that I'm only supposed to use in emergencies." I opened up my wallet.

"I'd use that cash first…" She pulled out a twenty.

"Hey! I wanted to save some of it…" I whined.

"Do you want Sam to be your girlfriend?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Then pay for it…" She pointed to the zit-faced scrawny girl across the counter.

"Okay…this is it." I pushed the chocolates across the counter.

"It'll be 15.50 please." She squeaked. I pushed the money across. She gave me my change and put the candy in a gift wrapped bag.

We left the chocolate store and went to the jewelry place next door. All of the stuff looked pretty expensive except for this pretty necklace. It was in the shape of a heart and was gold. In it was inscribed the word 'Love' in fancy letters.

"Excuse me, how much is this?" I asked a man in a suit who was waiting behind the counter.

"That's on sale…it originally 100 dollars, but now it's 45.99." He pulled out the necklace. I thumbed through my wallet. I guess I have enough. I forked over the cash and he gave me the necklace in a small case with a bow on it.

"I'm going to be broke after this…" I mumbled.

"Danny, stop complaining." Jazz snapped. We walked across the mall and to the small flower shop.

"Hello!" A woman with a psychotic grin on her face greeted us as soon as we walked inside the door. "How can I help such a wonderful pair of young people like you?"

"Um…hi. Well, I need some flowers for Valentine's Day." I cautiously stepped towards the woman. For all I know, she could be packing a rifle under that counter.

"Alrighty! How about some classic roses! 6 red roses for only 18.99 and a dozen for just 36.99!" She screamed.

"I'll…I'll just take six—"Jazz elbowed me in the side and shot me an evil look. "I mean a dozen roses."

"Okay! Do you want them now or do you want them delivered!" She punched some keys into the cash register.

"Delivered please…Is it possible to get them delivered to a person directly?" I asked.

"Yes sir! Just give me the lucky girl's name and where she'll be on this paper!" She pushed some paper with lines on it towards me. I filled it out and gave it back. "Okay, the roses will be at Casper High in Sam Manson's arms at 8 AM during homeroom." I passed my debit card across the counter. She slid it into the machine and printed out the receipt. I signed it and we got out of there as fast as we could.

"That woman was clearly psychotic!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Duh! She was like Richard Simmons on crack and Red Bull!" We both cracked up laughing. I opened the doors to the mall and we stepped out into the cold. We eventually found the car and started off towards home.

Once we got inside, I took Sam's gifts up to my room. I kept them on my desk so that they would be safe for tomorrow and went downstairs to the computer.

When I signed on the internet, an instant message popped up immediately.

**Technogeek34: Danny, dude, I need help.**

**Zeldaphantom22: With what?**

**Technogeek34: V-day. I don't know what to get Valerie.**

**Zeldaphantom22: I can't believe she even tolerates you still. Just get her some candy or something.**

**Technogeek34: Whatever…So, what are you getting Sam?**

Damn, how does Tucker always know?

**Zeldaphantom22: I'm not getting her anything. We're just friends. I might pick up some of those candy hearts or something in the morning. I don't know. **

Tucker may be my best friend, but you can't trust him with a secret as far as you can throw him.

**Technogeek34: …sure…and you're not a ghost-human hybrid. **

**Zeldaphantom22: (sighs) Whatever. **

**Technogeek34: You're in denial, Danny. I can practically taste the sexual tension between you both.**

**Zeldaphantom22: There is no sexual tension. We. Are. Just. Friends. **

**Technogeek34: Sure…and when Sam is wearing that mega short skirt of hers, you don't get any wood whatsoever. **

Great, since he knows, everyone else will know by the end of the week.

**Zeldaphantom22: I don't get wood! I don't like Sam that way!**

**Technogeek34: Even through the screen I can tell you're lying, dude. I g2g. Mom needs help with dinner or something like that. See ya.**

**Zeldaphantom22: Bye, Tuck. **

**Technogeek34 is now offline. **

Since no one else was online, I signed off and went back upstairs. I heard the blow dryer going in the bathroom and then a mutter of a curse.

"Jazz? Are you alright?" I called. She didn't reply. "Jazz?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't find my lip stick and the blow dryer isn't drying my hair all that well. And I can't find my favorite toothpaste." I opened the door and poked my head in.

"Why don't you just use that other kind?" I pointed to a tube of toothpaste on the counter.

"That's not the kind that Joe likes…ah ha, here's my lipstick." She opened up the tube and put on the makeup.

"Joe likes your toothpaste? Who's Joe? And why does he care?" I asked. Jazz threw her long hair behind her shoulders.

Jazz sighed. "Danny, if we kiss again or something, then he'll like the taste of my mouth." She put away her stuff. "Haven't you kissed someone?"

I blushed, thinking of the fake-out make-out in freshman year. "Yeah…once…but I was in too much shock to do anything. My lips were just on hers…and I almost kissed Paulina once…but I didn't."

"Oh…so no tongue…Well…um…" She paused and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"I know, you're puzzled at my lack of girl experience. Feel free to laugh at my loser-dom." I threw my hands in the air and started to walk back to my room.

"Danny, stop! You're not a loser!" Jazz called. "I can help you!"

"Whatever. What can you help me with?" I came back to the bathroom.

"Just remember, us girls don't like it when you press too hard on our lips. Just be gentle. And actually move your tongue around if you get that far. Now watch out, Joe's here."

"Thanks, Jazz. I'm totally going to remember that." I said sarcastically. I mean, if I'm going to kiss Sam, I'm not going to be thinking straight.

"You're welcome. See you later." She ran lightly down the hall and down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and went to my room. Then I blasted music as loudly as possible until I got tired and fell asleep.

The next day…

"Danny, dude…snap out of it…" Tucker snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"What? Sorry…um…what?" I opened my eyes all the way and got blinded by pink decorations that the spirit club had put up.

"You're just staring into space." He tuned back into his PDA as we walked towards our lockers. All of a sudden, a big flash of black rushed towards me.

"Oh my gosh, you guys! I got a love note from someone!" Sam exclaimed. _What? I didn't put a note in her locker…_ I thought. _Oh wait…Jazz paid the janitor to do it last night after her date…_

"They must have the wrong locker." Tucker joked. Sam elbowed him in the side.

"Shut your face, Tuck. Anyways, happy Valentine's Day." She passed us small bags of those candy hearts to Tucker and I.

"Woah, getting all festive…that's so un-Goth!" Tucker snatched the candies and snarfed them down.

"Thanks, Sam…" I slipped them into my pocket for later. I sighed as I saw guys kissing their girlfriends while the girlfriends held little stuffed bears and flowers. Overnight, the likeliness of Sam actually wanting to be my girlfriend decreased rapidly.

Once the bell rang, Tucker, Sam and I all shuffled to homeroom. Now, the flowers…hopefully…if that psycho lady didn't eat them or something… We sat in our usual seats in the back as the announcements started.

_"Good morning Casper High! Happy Valentine's Day! Just to let you all know, there are many people here with flowers for people. They are going to be delivered to you after the announcements, if you would stay in the classrooms for a little bit. Thank you!" _Jazz announced. She's the president for the seniors so she gets to make the announcements each morning. And I thought just hearing her voice at home sucked.

The door flew open and a person with 3 things of flowers came inside.

"Okay, we're going to do this quick and easy. We'll call your name and you come and get the flowers. Paulina?" A woman dressed in a pink uniform spoke.

"That's me, of course!" Paulina grinned. "Aw…that's so sweet…but sorry, Fred, I'm so not interested." She said after she read the tag. Fred looked down sadly.

"Valerie Gray?" She called next.

"That's me!" She raised her hand. She got a pretty small bouquet of daisies or something like that. She seemed pissed, since Paulina's was a little bigger and had a couple of roses in it.

"Sam Manson?" Everyone's eyes shot to Sam. I felt a blush run across my cheeks as I slid down in my chair a little bit.

"Um…that's me…" Sam said quietly. She was also blushing.

"The Goth got a bigger thing of flowers than me? Ew! What loser would get _her_ flowers?" Paulina said loudly. Everyone laughed. The woman passed Sam the roses. It was a whole lot bigger than what I thought it was going to be. It's in a fancy vase and everything.

"Wow, some guy must really love you." The woman said. Then she grabbed her clipboard and walked out of the door. The class broke into whispers.

"What does it say?" Tucker leaned over so he could read the card.

"To: Sam, Love: Your secret admirer… Oh this is so pretty!" She sniffed in the flowers. Tucker shot me a look, but I avoided eye contact.

"That's cool…" I said as casually as I could.

"Isn't it? This is so exciting! I usually hate this holiday, but now that I'm actually getting stuff, it's cool!" Sam sniffed the flowers again. I smiled.

"Yeah…" I started to say something else, but the bell rang for first period. As we shuffled off to class, my smile got bigger and bigger until I was sure people thought I was insane.

As the day went on, I slipped Sam's chocolates into her locker. Of course, she ate them all for lunch instead of a veggie burger. My smile got even bigger until the end of the day. Then I just got nervous. In my last note that I asked my lab partner to write so that Sam wouldn't recognize my handwriting, I told her to meet me outside near the track.

I waited anxiously with her necklace in my hands. I started to pace back and forth until I smacked right into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sam jumped back on your feet. "I was supposed to meet someone here. What are you doing here Danny?" She asked.

"Um…waiting for someone too…" I stuttered.

"Are you okay? You look sort of pale…Do you want some water?" She held up her purple water bottle that she carried around.

"No…no thanks…" I declined.

"So…um…who are you waiting for?" She asked after several moments.

"I'm…I'm waiting…waiting for…for…" I swallowed nervously. "um…you." I squeaked. My voice cracked terribly. Sam blushed.

"_You're_ my secret admirer?" She was astonished. Should I run? Should I play dead?

"Um…yeah…" My entire body flushed. My stomach was in knots. I couldn't breathe. I knew I was shaking all over like when I have to get a shot at the doctor's.

"Oh my God…no way…" She grinned.

"Yes way…" I smiled shakily. She's going to make fun of me, I know it…I thought. But then, she took my shaking hands and then gave me a big, looooonnnnnnnggggg HOT…FIRE HOT…THE SUN HOT kiss on the lips. Oh man, that was a good kiss. The best kiss of my life. My best kiss EVER. Well, not that I've had a whole lot of kisses, but you get my idea. And she used tongue, like Jazz said. And just for the record, Sam tastes good, despite all of the crappy topsoil she eats.

"I'm so glad it's you…" She whispered into my ear. Chills ran up and down my spine and the butterflies in my stomach relaxed a little bit.

"I'm glad you're happy…" I held her closer and felt the small box in my pocket. "Oh, I have something else for you…" I fumbled around my pocket and got out the small box. "Will…will you be my girlfriend?" I opened the box like I was proposing to her (well, I was in a way). She gasped.

"It's so pretty! Thanks Danny…and yes, I will be…" She smiled again and then kissed me. I'm starting to like this whole kissing thing.

"Great…I was about to think you were shooting me down…" I said once we came up for air. We put each other's arms around each other's waists and started to walk back towards school.

"I wouldn't ever do that…I'd eat _meat_ before I'd do that…possibly…" she added. We both laughed. As we went into the school, all eyes were on us, but we couldn't have cared less.

"I knew it! I knew it! Kwan, you owe me twenty bucks! The losers are together!" Valerie poked Kwan in the chest as we walked past them.

"Aw, man!" Kwan whined as he pulled out his wallet and forked over a twenty.

AN: Okay, there it is! I know, barely anyone is in character, but I'm still like, high on my boyfriend's taste (sorry for the details). It was soooo sweet! He got me a HUGE bear, flowers, candy, a necklace, and a season of Aqua teen hunger force on DVD! Then he took me out to dinner at my favorite restaurant. It was cute, he even got us a milkshake with two straws! (Dies from the cuteness). Anyways, I've gotta go do some HW! Review without flames!


End file.
